


Blarney

by hiddencait



Series: Assorted Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Northmen - A Viking Saga (2014)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#30 - tourist/knowledgeable local au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blarney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/gifts).



> This is all Seren-CCD's fault: I would just like to remind you that YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF. Northmen: Inghean/Asbjorn, 30. *throws down gauntlet*

He wasn’t an idiot. Asbjorn had a very clear memory of the travel agent signing them up for a traditional Irish pub crawl, _not_ an Irish castle tour. He knew better than to allow this lot near anything fragile, up to and including a stone keep that had survived for hundreds of years. Survived Ireland, maybe, but he had complete faith in his band of idiots and their predilection for mayhem and destruction. 

They still didn’t talk about the Venice trip. If anyone asked, they’d simply come to a consensus that Thorald was never, ever again to choose the destination for their annual squad get together.

Asbjorn’d thought Ireland a relatively safe bet – the locals liked their drink and their music, and surely even Jorund couldn’t get in more of a fighting mood than the stereotypical Irishman. Indeed, up until this little fiasco, the trip had gone fairly well. 

It was just… well… The tour guide was pretty, wasn’t she? And the lads had already tossed back a pint or three with their lunch, hadn’t they? It was an inevitable, but unfortunate combination of circumstances that was going to lead to one or more of the idiots making a statement or twelve that said tour guide really wasn’t going to appreciate.

He’d tried to warn them, truly he had.

Granted, he’d warned them to keep civil tongues in their heads or they’d suffer the consequences at his hands. Asbjorn hadn’t thought to warn them specifically of the consequences at _her_ hands. 

He wished he’d had, frankly. Gunnar was always good for a bet, and Asbjorn’d be making money right about now. 

Instead, he continued to sip from the water bottle the tour had provided, and watched while Jorund tried to flail his way out of the guide’s decidedly ungentle hands. It wasn’t terribly wise on Jorund’s part – he currently dangled head first under a parapet in Blarney Castle, and if she decided to let go… well… 

He exchanged a look with Gunnar who just shrugged and grinned in amusement at the show. 

When the guide, _Inghean,_ Asbjorn reminded himself with the help of the nametag pinned upon her shirt (the exact placement of the pin had been the final comment Jorund had made before her temper snapped), finally allowed Jorund to regain his feet and the relative safety of the stone walkway again, her eyes glinted with a delightful kind of mischief.

“Well sir, you didn’t manage to kiss the stone, but I’d gather you’re full of more than blarney as it is.” She delicately straightened her hair back into its tail, and Asbjorn couldn’t help but follow the moment. He ignored Gunnar’s elbow to the ribs and knowing grin. “So,” Inghean went on, “who’s up next, then?”

He figured he was going to regret it, but Asbjorn couldn’t stop himself from stepping forward. She smiled at him wickedly.

Oh yes. Well and truly fucked he was. He didn’t even have to hear Gunnar snicker behind him to confirm it. “Over the edge you go now, just like that.” 

Over he went, just as she instructed. Asbjorn had a feeling that could become a habit if he wasn't careful.


End file.
